gunda mania
by emilymaniac
Summary: five pilots, five hundred fans, one ghost and a dunking tank.


Note: this is based on a carnival in my middle school. It probably sucks, but you don't need to tell me that. Just give me a few tips so I can make it better and read and review. Thank you. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the g-boys ... *yet* nor do I own my friends. I am mine. The gundam characters belong to someone really lucky. My friends belong to themselves. That's it.   
  


GUNDAM AND A DUNKING TANK

  
  


Herro was working on his gundam when suddenly a blue circle appeared. He stumbled in surprise and fell into it. Then Relena came in. "Herro?" she asked but there was not a trace of him to be found. 

Duo was in his room working on his latest prank. "This virus will duplicate all of Relena's emails to Herro as well as send me one copy. It will be so funny when Herro receives infinite emails from her and it may even break his laptop. Ha ha ha ha, this will be good." Duo chuckled. Duo was so engrossed in his work he did not even notice when a blue circle opened up right around him. He disappeared. 

Trowa was riding a lion practicing for the circus. The blue circle opened up right in front of him and in went Trowa. And the lion. 

Wufei was cleaning his katana when the circle snuck up on him. His last words before he disappeared were: "sneaky blue circles are weak!" 

Quatre was playing his violin. The blue circle appeared over his teacup. When Quatre reached for it he was sucked in leaving his violin and teacup on the floor. When the magunacs rushed in their Master Quatre was gone.  On the grounds of Horace Mann middle school a few girls were hanging around a dunking tank. They were waiting for their teachers to come so they could dunk them. They were still waiting five seconds later when five blue circles appeared. Four were on the ground and one was over the dunking booth.   
Herro was the unlucky one. 

"yahhhhhhhhh!" said Herro as he fell towards the water. He managed to grab hold of the seat though and climbed on. 

"hey" said duo as he picked up a tennis ball that just "happened' to be right there "want a swim Herro?" he aimed the ball at the target. 

"Omay o kurso duo" said Herro and got out his gun, but to late. Duo threw the ball and as Herro pulled the trigger he fell backwards in to the pool. The shot went wild. 

"now" said duo, "where in the name of shiganami are we? This sure doesn't look like gundam home base." 

at the word gundam the girls who had been hanging around looked at them then: thump. They fainted. When they came too they found Quatre and Trowa looking worried. (Duo would be there too only he was currently running from Herro who was waving his gun angrily. Shouts of "baka!" were also heard.) Immediately Quatre was found immobile because one of the girls had glomped on to him. Trowa looked surprised as the other two got up and started to run after Herro and duo. When Herro and Duo noticed they screamed and started to run faster. Then all five gundam pilots realized it. The girls were fans. Obsessed fans. 

at that moment five screams of Terror rang out on the Horace Mann Campus.   
  
This attracted more girls. Like magnets every female gundam fan in the school ran towards the dunking tank. Trowa was glomped first because he did not run. Somehow even with twenty girls attached to every part of him he managed to stay standing. Maybe its because he is in the circus. Only two girls were chasing Wufei, but he was screaming the loudest. "WOMEN ARE WEAK! STAY AWAY FROM ME ONNAS! GO AWAY! YOU BAKAS! WEAKLINGS! AWAY! BAKA ONNAS!" and so on. When out of nowhere appeared a new girl his screams went up another notch or five. No wonder though. It was meirien. Wufei started to rant about ghosts AND weak onnas. 

about fifty girls were chasing duo. Herro and Quatre also had a horde after them. Leading the fans chasing Quatre was a girl we can call Catseye. She seemed to be the most obsessed of the lot. She whipped out a camera and took photos. 

"Stand still Quatre" she yelled, "I want a good picture to add to my 300+ gallery of Quatre pics!" a few of the other fans got a giant sweat drop. 

"300+ pictures?" said one "I can't beat that, come on let's go after Herro." Herro would not of been happy to hear that. Currently he had his gun out and as fast as he shot, more fans came. It looked like the fans from the nearby schools of fieldston and even as far as Riverdale were coming. You almost feel sorry for the g-boys. Almost. 

Duo was having the most trouble. The girls kept trying to grab his braid. In the lead was you guessed it: me. I was chasing after duo like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately, duo was fast. I decided that he needed to slow down a little. 

I stopped running and as the other fans ran by I started the little spell. "Fanfiction.net, the powers that be, give me my powers, give them to me." I held up my hand and a black wand appeared in it. it had a small pencil at the top. As soon as I grasped it I was changed in to my authoress form. With long black hair, green eyes and about 4 years older I ran back after duo. I used my powers to poof away the rest of the fans. Meanwhile my two comrades, Catseye and mooneagle as we will call them also called upon their powers. Soon Quatre, Duo and Herro were cornered. Wufei was still running around the tennis court being chased by the ghost of meirien and his two fans, still ranting about justice weak onnas and ghost onnas. Will he ever stop? Probably not. Trowa was just standing there with the fans attached and like I said the others were cornered. Three wands pointed. Three boys screamed and for the rest of the school year three girls schedules looked like this: 

Hug g-boy of choice and go to school in gundam. 

First class 

Hug g-boy of choice again 

Second class 

Hug g-boy of choice 

Lunch with g-boys 

Make Herro do your homework. 

Hug g-boy of choice 

Gym - see G-boys in shorts and t-shirt, see g-boys play random sport and win by a mile. 

Hug sweaty g-boy of choice. 

Third class 

Hug g-boy of choice 

Last class 

Fly home in gundam 

Glomp g-boy and make Herro do the rest of your homework

After that year, complications arose. Mooneagle found someone better then Herro, Nikki drove Quatre insane and duo got kicked out of my house for trying to park his gundam in the backyard, but that is another story.


End file.
